fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Florence
Florence Fields is a young Petilil living in Cheruno Village. After her father, Litho, suggested they should stop Forbes from cutting down the forest Cheruno is located in, she has been in a lot of adventures. Appearance Florence, being a Petilil, does not look very different from other Petilil. She is mostly green colored, but has a white crescent-shaped face that is mostly featureless excluding a pair of beady red eyes. Her head is shaped like a bulb and she has three dark green leaves on them; these have natural cuts at their tips, differenciating her slightly from other Petilil. She has a natural "bib" of sorts that is colored dark green, and she has small torso with 5 limbs. She seems to just slide around on her middle limb, although she can also hop around. Besides the cuts in her leaves, Florence has a few other defining traits. She is usually seen wearing a flower that ressembles a Cherrim in its Overcast form on the top left of her face. Her "bib" is also sharper than usual and there is a barely line on the middle leaf. Personality Florence is a child, and thus is quite careless about what is happening. She is generally quiet and reserved, not speaking much to people other than Litho and her close friends. While she is quite curious, she does not ask much questions. She gets tired easily and likes to take naps. She can be pretty lazy at times due to this, but when she is devoted to a task, she usually does it much more quickly. She has been shown to like gardening, and likes to learn more about plants in general. She can thus easily identify different kinds of berries and fruits and can also tell whether they are poisonous or not. Abilities Florence has a few powers she can use, but being a Pokémon, they are rather limited. She can use Magical Leaf to summon multiple sharp leaves and throw them at foes, which is usually how she deals damage to foes. She can also use Sunny Day in order to make the weather more sunny (even if it is night, somehow), which triggers her ability Chlorophyll (allowing her to move much faster). She is also able to heal allies using Healing Wish, which damages her but heals an ally of her choice. Finally, she is able to scatter a special kind of powder on foes that usually puts them asleep. She can also get a couple of other abilities in First Bloom, but these are not part of her natural abilities and has to undergo training in order to use these moves. Relations Litho Litho is Florence's father, and the one taking care of her, as her mother seems to have left the family before Florence could remember anything. They both care about eachother quite a lot. Litho can go to extreme lengths to protect Florence. Meanwhile, she seems to have a very high opinion of Litho, probably due to his protectiveness and because he's her dad. Trivia *Florence was originally going to be called Fleur - literally "Flower" in French - but it was changed to Florence due to it sounding more original and more like an actual name. **Additionally, her family name forms a slight pun; Florence as a name has a lot to do with flowers, while Fields is, well, Fields. This essentially makes her name "Flower Fields". *Florence's moveset is quite odd. She shares none of her moves with Litho, meaning unless she is level 40 at the start of the game (which is unlikely), all of her moves must come from the mother (or from a TM in the case of Sunny Day). Furthermore, she has Healing Wish, which can only be optained by chain breeding. Category:Bloom (game) Category:Plants Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters